Engaged with the Wrong One
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume is the prince of Alice's Land, and in turn, he is engaged to a lady named Hotaru Imai, the princess of Techno Land.But Natsume is not in love with Hotaru, & vice versa. Plus, Natsume knows that one of his knights,Ruka Nogi, is in love with Hotaru,&Hotaru has a broken maid,Mikan. Natsume falls for this young maiden,but she isn't easy to get-she's been broken in the worst way
1. Chapter 1

She was dating Reo, a rich man. But she wasn't in love with his money. Not at all.

Something about him drew her in.

Little did she know, it was his alice.

She'd always pay for stuff while he did not. He'd also torture her, rape her, and more.

But she still couldn't stop loving him.

But eventually, she had no more money, and he left her, saying the truth.

This was her life in Alice's Land.

She then left, traveling far away. Until she finally dropped. But her will was strong.

She didn't want to be raped, tricked, or any of it ever again.

That's when a lady, with many jewelry and more, found her. The lady made the young girl her maid.

Now, the young girl cleans and cleans at that lady's mansion.

And the lady ended up to be the princess of Techno Land, Hotaru Imai.

The young girl being Mikan Sakura.

But though she was a maid, Hotaru was very close with Mikan, and Mikan even closer to Hotaru.

But one day, Hotaru shared feelings that shouldn't have been there.

"Mikan, you know I am engaged," Hotaru announced as Mikan tidied her room.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, not looking at Hotaru and just smiling as she did her work.

"With Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of Alice's Land." _This_ caught the maid's attention.

She stopped and turned around. She nodded.

"He is not my type." Mikan's eyes widened.

"Uh, H-Hotaru-sama, you are not-"

"It's only you and me here. You'll keep it a secret, right?" After a few seconds of staring, Mikan gulped, nodding.

"But Hotaru-sama-"

"Love is not something you can force."

Mikan knew that was not true. By alices, you could force anything, but she just gulped and nodded.

"I do not love that man," Hotaru shook her head. "I never will. I need you to do a special mission. I do not believe that Natsume loves me, either." Mikan nodded.

"I need you... to go to his palace," Hotaru said as Mikan got a lump in her throat.

She'd be going back to Alice's Land.

"And see if he does not like me. If he does not, we will make a plan. If he does, you are to immediately come back here. Do you understand?"

Mikan nodded, "Of course, Hotaru-sama."

"Good. Go now then. I will cover." Mikan nodded and left on her journey. Just like when she walked away, but with her needs this time.

She took good care of herself. Hotaru left money with her at all times for some reason.

She guessed this was why.

Once at the border, she gulped, and still walked on, now guarded.

She went to the palace, and gulped again, stiff.

It'd took a few months to get here, but now, she was here.

And there was no going back.

She walked to the palace, but at the gate, the guards clanked their spears together.

"No peasant shall come here," the one on her right announced.

Mikan was prepared for this, but she thought Hotaru would've taken care of this.

So she said her name, "Mikan Sakura. I am here for a meeting with the prince, Natsume Hyuuga?"

They pointed their spears at her, "No peasant shall pass."

That's when a young boy came up in a robe.

"I've told you time and time again, don't kill people for their being here."

He had raven hair like Hotaru's but brown eyes. A couple of earrings, as most alices did.

Was this the prince?!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan was staring coldly at the prince as he stared at her. He had moved them to his living room.

"I need to speak with you in private," Mikan tried not to choke on her words.

The last thing she wanted was to be alone with an alice.

"I see. Alright," he got up and gestured her to come along, "We shall go to my room." She got up and followed him.

He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Mikan didn't budge. He cocked his head but started talking nonetheless.

"You do not seem like you are rich, yet you are most definitely not a fan girl. Are you a messenger?" he asked, and she nodded her head. "I see. What are you here to message?"

"Are you in love with Hotaru Imai?" she asked in a child-like voice. But yet it was cold. So very cold.

Natsume's eyes became dark. "Before I answer that, who are you?"

"Mi-" she almost said her name but stopped. "I am Hotaru Imai's most trusted maid."

"... Does she like me?"

"... No," she said in a hushed but harsh whisper.

"I see." He sighed, "No, I do not. It relieves me that she does not, either. So, are you to make a plan of some sorts?"

"I am to contact her," she turned, but suddenly, she felt the bed below her and saw Natsume on top of her.

"I can make it quicker." Not getting off her, he reached at his bed stand. He picked up a phone and began typing.

Mikan sat rigid.

The only thing in her mind was rape.

He was going to rape her.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "What's with you? You're all pale. Here," he gave her the phone. "Type what you need to say to her."

Mikan carefully typed letters, saying:

_Natsume does not like you either, Hotaru-sama. But, I am under him. I am extremely scared that he will rape me. What should I do?_

And she deleted it right after. Natsume turned the phone to him, glanced at her, obviously realizing that there was no text, and set it where it was. He sat down on her. He neared her, his head over hers.

"Have you..." He kept eye contact, grazing over her. "Do you know Reo?"

At the sound of his name, she started shaking uncontrollably, eyes filled with fright and tears. She whimpered and whimpered, her eyes wide as an apple.

"Ah, that messy 'rich' guy is in jail, do not worry. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"J-Jail?"

Natsume nodded, "Reo was doing unspeakable acts to young women. He would rape and torture them, and take all their money. I put him in jail with male homosexual rapists. He should be getting what he deserves," a half smile curved into his lips.

It relieved Mikan, that Reo was now in jail.

With homosexual men that would rape him.

He'd get what he gave to her.

But she was not convinced that Natsume would do nothing to her. So she kept her guard.

"I suppose you don't believe me about not raping you..." He sat up and rested his head back. Then his phone vibrated, and he opened his eyes instantly. He reached over and gave it immediately to Mikan, not even looking at it.

He was respecting her privacy.

He got off her and sat beside her, watching her. Mikan sat up and looked at the text.

_I'm relieved he doesn't like me either. Good work, Mikan. Let's make a plan to break the engagement. As for him raping you, if he does, I swear, I will lock him in my jail for years and give him way too much torture._

Mikan chuckled at Hotaru's text.

_But I believe he will not. Natsume gives rapists way too much of what they deserve. He's snide and sadistic to them. There's no way he rapes people. If he's on top of you, he may have accidently did it or did it only to hold you down. I know how impulsive you are. He probably thought that if he didn't hold you down, you'd go running off when he had a quicker solution or something like that. Do you understand?_

Mikan typed back to her saying:

_Yes, I understand. But what plan are you thinking of, Hotaru-sama?_

She typed back instantly, and they continued texting each other.

_I believe that we can plan something. Love cannot be forced in ANY way, so if one of us fell in love with someone else..._

Hotaru hinted, and Mikan got it right away.

_Mikan: Ah, they cannot change those feelings!_

_Hotaru: Yeah. Ask Natsume if he has someone over there in love with me._

"Hotaru needs to know if someone over here loves her," Mikan said, typing _"Ok"._

"Yes, my knight, Ruka Nogi. I'm close to him, and if I go in his room, I find millions of pictures of her."

'Stalker~!' Mikan thought as she typed back to Hotaru.

_He has a knight that does. Ruka Nogi._

_Great. That may have to be enough. I'll schedule a meeting with this boy._

Again, she never looked up as she said "She's going to schedule a meeting with Ruka."

For some reason, it tugged Natsume that Mikan had used Ruka's first name, but he didn't let it show.

But he did feel lust, and that... kind of showed as he was breathing heavier and looking at her skirt, drooling. But Mikan wasn't aware- she didn't look up often.

But once she decided that Hotaru and her were done talking, she set the phone down, sighed, and looked at Natsume.

Finding him pervertedly looking at her.

"You're... cute," he said.

He'd never really complimented a girl, and he'd never loved one.

He had no idea how to express it.

'Ah well,' he said in his mind, and planned to actually show her.

He pounced on her and took off her panties as she screamed.

"Quiet down, or I'll burn your hair."

She now looked like a helpless puppy with her face. She didn't want her hair burned! And she knew the rumors, his famous name-

The Prince of Fire.

He shuffled her panties off and started on her shirt as she silently cried.

She thought he wasn't going to rape her!

But Natsume wasn't.

Or wasn't trying to at least.

All he was TRYING to do was express what he was feeling.

Obviously, he wasn't doing too well!

After he took off all her clothes, he just sat on her, staring. As if he was expecting her to understand by his odd actions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" she whisper-yelled.

"Uh, was I not good?"

"Don't ask me that!" she whisper-screamed.

Little did she know, Natsume was asking if he was good...

At expressing his feelings.

He cocked his head, confused. But it didn't show.

It looked to Mikan as if he was a raping mo****er that wanted her to like what he was doing.

She so wanted to scream, but she didn't want her hair burned either.

"Natsume-sa-" a knight stopped midway, seeing the odd position they were in.

"Ah, Ruka, you've had girlfriends haven't you?" Natsume asked.

"E-Excuse me for intruding..." he slowly closed the door. Then they barely heard frantic footsteps of him running over his wailing.

"Ugh... I... I just wanted advise..."

Mikan's eyes produced tears even faster.

Now TWO people had seen her naked! She'll NEVER be married!

"Oh, uh, I don't know your name yet, do I?" he asked, turning back to her.

"M-Mikan Sakura..." she said with snot coming out of her nose.

As much as the snot was weirdly turning Natsume on, he remembered something Reo had said when Natsume had visited him in his cell.

_"Ah, Natsume Hyuuga, the Prince of Fire."_

_"Reo, a lowly rapist," he had acknowledged him._

_Reo scowled but said, "You think you've got all of the victims by me, but you don't."_

_"Really? Who else did you torture?"_

_"The girl I truly fell in love with- Mikan Sakura. It hurt to leave her, but she had no more money."_

_Natsume looked at him lamely, "That's your excuse for leaving a girl you liked?"_

_"Yup. I treated her well, raping her each day and torturing her practically every second."_

_"You're messed up- that isn't treating her well. Quite the opposite, in fact."_

_"I was just showing her my love. I even spent more of her money! She's bankrupt!"_

_"You're twisted."_

_"And so are you, Natsume. So. Are. You."_

So this was the girl Reo liked. Natsume could see why he did. Everything about her was attractive, even her SNOT, weirdly enough!

But Reo really treated her bad. In his confession, Natsume listened to his story.

Only the one about Mikan though- he didn't care about girls already being taken care of and helped.

Reo raped and tortured her each day.

Explains all her scars. Supposedly, he whipped her more than billions of times in a day and millions of places.

But Natsume did the math about how many times she was raped by him.

She still had some of those weird bonding chemicals.

Only a few though.

Each day instead of each week for rape. Luckily, Mikan wasn't too rich in the first place...

And became bankrupt in a few weeks.

Then five times a day for three hours of torture.

In other words, he whipped her for fifteen hours each day.

He was twisted.

And he'd make her buy...

Her own gifts, his, and all their food.

Crazy.

The poor girl didn't even know...

'Cause Reo wouldn't accept 'no' from her...

He used his alice to control her! But supposedly, she was still in her body and can remember it.

So very, very twisted.

Natsume felt bad for this girl.

"I'm sorry Reo loved you," he told her, and Mikan lifted a brow.

"Case in the what now?"

"Reo treated you worse than any other victim... because he loved you. He was twisted."

"Oh..."

Mikan had no idea how to respond to_ that_!

But she felt disgusted and horrible as her eyes became darker, and tears streamed her cheeks.

"Wait. If you were raped by him..." Natsume was finally beginning to connect different dots. "Wouldn't you be an alice?" he turned to her. Seeing her eyes wide in fright.

"N-No, I'm not alice..."

"..." His face darkened.

She was ashamed of being an alice.

She probably ran to Technology Land and ended up Hotaru's maid. And Natsume knows Hotaru is kind to the weak, just like him and many other princes and princesses.

He was about to say something, but suddenly, something went boom.

BOOM! CRASH!

They heard so many things breaking, and suddenly, Ruka, Natsume's knight came rushing in.

"Natsume-kun, your parents-"

At that, Natsume's eyes widened.

"We're not sure if they're alright- they were in the room that was blown up! It's thought that the attackers are on the lookout for you now!"

"What?" Natsume got up.

"S-So, if you would please let that girl dress," he added shyly, eyes closed and blushing.

Natsume looked at her, and surprisingly, she was getting up. She immediately dressed herself and began digging in her pockets.

"What is she-" Before Ruka could finish, Mikan took out...

A knife. And a taser.

"What on-"

"Before they come here, do you need to bring anything? They may destroy the castle!" Mikan shouted at them.

"Uh..."

"If not, let's go!" she ran to the door and motioned for them to follow her. Ruka and Natsume exchanged looks but followed her nonetheless.

"Uh, Mikan? When on earth did you become ready for terrorist attacks?" Natsume called at her.

"There were terrorist attacks all the time in my hometown, and Hotaru's always being attacked! I HAVE to be ready, or me and the people I care about will die!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean you-"

"NO! I just know that I can't leave an important person behind!"

"Typical..."

"Natsume-sama, who IS that girl?" Ruka asked him.

"Mikan Sakura, Hotaru's maid," he answered. Suddenly though, before Ruka could react, Mikan threw six star-shaped things around the corner. Natsume was about to ask what she was aiming for when they turned the corner...

And there lay six men with the star-shaped things in their chests, dead.

They jumped over the bodies, Ruka and Natsume wary and freaked while Mikan was on the task at hand- getting them out safely. Mikan threw three more star-shaped things from her pocket around the next corner.

"What are those things?" Natsume called to her.

"I call 'em SST, stands for star-shaped things! Couldn't take Hotaru-sama's long name and description!" she called back as she threw two more around the next corner.

With Mikan throwing her SSTs and their jumping over all the bodies of the ones she'd killed, they finally reached out of the castle, but Mikan knew they weren't finished. Natsume and Ruka were breathing heavy, now stopping, making Mikan turn around.

"We're not done! There's still more assassins!" she screamed at them.

"Why can't we take a break?" Natsume asked irritably.

"You and I will protect Natsume-sama," Ruka defended politely. It really didn't even sound like defending. It sounded like just a fact, as if he was talking to Natsume, saying that they'd protect him.

"There's no excuse!" she screamed at them. "We can't stop!" She took their hands and began DRAGGING them away.

After hours, they were all sitting in a hotel room. Well, Ruka and Natsume were sitting on the bed.

Mikan was pacing on the right side of the bed, trying to call Hotaru.

Finally, it picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hotaru-sama!"_

_"Mikan," she acknowledged. "Are you alright? I heard Natsume's parents were assassinated, and the whole castle was blown up."_

_"Really? Oh my gosh!" _She snuck a look at Natsume and Ruka, covering the phone as she snarled, "The whole castle was blown up. If we'd stopped, we would have been dead!" They looked at her, eyes wide.

Whoa.

_She returned to the call, "Yes, me, Natsume, and Natsume's knight Ruka are all safe."_

_"Good. I suppose you being ready for anything came into use."_

_"Yes, Natsume and Ruka wanted to stop in a garden, but I dragged them like, two cities away. We're in a hotel right now."_

_"Alright. Mikan, go into a plane- there should be some there -and come home with those two. Before that though, do a public announcement to prove that Natsume Hyuuga, the prince, is still alive and well. I'm sure you know how to do that."_

_"Hai, of course, Hotaru-sama."_

_"Bye, Mikan. Be careful."_

_"Of course. You, too. Good bye." _She hung up the phone and addressed Natsume and Ruka. "We need to make a public announcement. Then we'll go to Hotaru-sama's mansion." They looked at her weird, and she sighed. "You guys are anything BUT ready for attacks. Sheesh!"

She stomped out, and after exchanging glances, Natsume and Ruka followed.

On the way there...

Mikan was explaining how to be ready for attacks.

Natsume and Ruka were amazed that she was so ready for attacks.

She looked so innocent before!

Mikan miraculously found Alice News 2, the most popular channel.

But unknown to Natsume and Ruka, she was just skilled and prepared in looking for news people.

Mikan cut in front of the spokesperson, dragging Natsume into where the camera was shooting.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga in the flesh. He is not dead; the throne is still being held. The Prince of Fire is still alive and well. Now come on, you two, we have to get to Hotaru-sama. She's not patient."

"Why the h*** do we have to go to her?" Natsume asked, but Ruka screeched.

"I GET TO SEE HOTARU-SAMA?!"

"Good lord, Ruka, you pierced my eardrums!" Natsume growled, and Ruka apologized.

"We obviously need to make a plan, idiot. And the easiest way for that is to be there in person."

"Why can't she just come here?" Natsume asked, agitated.

"Because you're not safe here," Mikan explained.

"Right, right, more of these stupid plans for attacks," Natsume complained.

"You guys are so rude!"

"And yet _I'm_ higher than you in social standards, which implies that YOU are the rude one."

"When do we get to see Hotaru-sama?! Did you know that she has a HOT body?!" Ruka exclaimed happily.

"Ruka, shut your trap."

"Hai..."

"You're being so rude to your knight! Some prince you are! It's no wonder this place is so horrible!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Who the f*** said it was horrible?!"

"I did!"

"Reo isn't the face of Alice's Land, you know. Far from it. He's a frigging criminal."

"Reo? Oh, that guy sucked. Anyway, anyway, when will we see Hotaru-sama?!" Ruka asked, jumping up and down.

"Ruka-"

"WE NEED TO GO TO A PLANE!" Mikan screamed at them, and Natsume massaged his ears.

"What the h*** is with your voice? You could probably hear that miles away!"

"Follow me!" she started dragging them away.

"This isn't actually following; it's dragging," Ruka gushed, "I learned that just to meet Hotaru-sama!"

"Be quiet, a**hole."

"Why do you cuss so much?!" Mikan screamed.

"Why the f*** do _you_ care?"

After some more hours of arguing, they finally reached an airport. They got on and went to Hotaru's.

Natsume sat next to Mikan, and Ruka sat across from Mikan.

Ruka was gushing with excitement. He couldn't believe that he was going to see Hotaru, the girl of his wet and dry dreams.

So Natsume and Mikan had to deal with his constant squealing.

Boy, this'll be a long ride.

A REALLY long one.

**me: Alright, we haven't done a Play yet in this story so... (gushes) I'm certain you've missed them!**

**Natsume: F*** no.**

**me: Stop cussing, you baka! Otherwise (snickers while drooling) Chains and all for you.**

**Natsume (mortified): Uh, no thanks... I'm fine...**

**me: Don't be shy...**

**Natsume: E-Ending Play is out!**

**me: Ah! Don't say that without me! Ending Play is-**

**-Ending Play out-**


End file.
